


'Just friends'? Yeah, Right!

by iantosgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Adorable Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator jolted suddenly, shuddered for a few more seconds and then ground to a halt. The lights blinked off and on a few times, before going out completely. </p><p>For a moment, the only sound was that of their startled breathing. </p><p>“Well shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Just friends'? Yeah, Right!

“All I'm saying is, Scott needs some down time. Ever since Allison left, he's been working like crazy and I can't get him to talk to me about it so...”

“So your big solution is to drag him forcibly from the animal clinic, take him to a bar and get him blind drunk?”

Stiles stopped at the elevator and pressed the button, turning to fix Derek with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is yours not?”

“Well...”

“I'm all ears. If you have another plan, then hit me with it.”

“Getting drunk is not a plan.”

“Correction. It _is_ a plan. In fact, it's one of the best plans I've ever had.”

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The two men walked into the small space and Derek punched the button for the ground floor. 

“All your plans suck,” Derek groused, as the doors slid shut and the elevator began to descend. 

“That's not true and you know it. My amazing planning lead to Isaac's twenty-first being the best party that Beacon Hills has ever seen.”

“That was five years ago.”

“And people are still talking about it,” Stiles said, smugly. 

“Have you ever noticed that all your plans involve alcohol?” Derek asked. 

Stiles paused and then cocked his head to one side. 

“Well, now that you mention it...”

The elevator jolted suddenly, shuddered for a few more seconds and then ground to a halt. The lights blinked off and on a few times, before going out completely. 

For a moment, the only sound was that of their startled breathing. 

“Well shit,” Stiles said, shattering the silence just as the emergency light flickered on above them. Derek crossed the short distance to the elevator's buttons and pressed the emergency bell. There was no answer. He pressed the bell again and again but no one acknowledged the shrill tone. Stiles pulled out his phone and cursed. “I've got no signal. How about you?”

“I don't have my phone.”

Stiles stilled and looked up at him like he was some kind of alien. 

“Who the hell goes out without their cell?”

“Uh...I didn't think I was gonna need it,” Derek said with a shrug. 

“That's not the point of a cell phone,” Stiles said, shoving his own cell back into his pocket and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The point of a cell phone is to have it one you at all times, just in case.”

“Of an emergency, right, I know. And...yeah I guess this is kind of an emergency,” Derek conceded, running a hand through his hair. 

“Still not the point of a cell phone,” Stiles said. 

“Ok, you lost me,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“The point of a cell phone, my dear Derek, is to have it on you at all times so you can update facebook, tweet about things no one gives a shit about, upload pictures of your food to instagram and take selfies.”

“That is...no, you know what, I'm not even gonna bother,” Derek replied, sitting down with his back against the cool wall and letting his arms rest over his knees. 

“You're no fun,” Stiles grumbled, taking up Derek's position at the emergency bell and ringing it again.

Derek ignored him and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. After the eleventh time Stiles rang the bell, still with no answer, he snapped. 

“Jesus, Stiles, would you give it a rest?” 

“What?” Stiles said innocently, finger hovering over the button. 

“No one is there, ok? It doesn't matter how many times you ring that thing, no one is going to answer.”

“Ok, well then I am all ears to hear your amazing plan to get us out of a broken down elevator,” Stiles said, voice dripping sarcasm.

“I don't have one. I was just going to sit her quietly until someone found us.”

“That could take hours,” Stiles said, throwing his hands in the air to better demonstrate his outrage. 

“Yes. But it's nine thirty on a Friday night so at some point, someone is going to try and use the elevator and see it's out of order.”

“And, in this great wait and see plan, how do they know we're in here exactly?” 

Derek opened his eyes and shrugged. 

“I don't know. But they might report it.”

Stiles shook his head and sat down opposite Derek. 

“Ok then, I guess we just wait.”

“Quietly,” Derek reminded him. 

“Yes, quietly,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. 

“With barely any movement.”

“You're just fucking with me, right?”

Derek chuckled. 

“Yeah, I am. I know you, Stiles. You can't be still and quiet for more then two seconds.”

“I totally can,” Stiles said, looking affronted. He crossed his arms and looked away. 

“Stiles, come on man, you're like the most hyperactive person I've ever met.” Stiles ignored him and continued staring at the blank wall. “Stiles? Stiles? Ok, fine then I guess just pout.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek before turning back to the wall. Derek chuckled again and then leant back against the wall. He watched Stiles stubbornly stare at the wall and felt the familiar rush of affection for the younger man. They'd been friends for almost ten years and sometimes Derek wished...well, he wished it could be more. But how could he risk a decade of friendship? 

He would rather have Stiles in his life as just a friend than not have him at all. 

Stiles lasted a full seven minutes and twenty five seconds before he groaned loudly. Yes, Derek had been counting. 

“Fine, I can't stay deathly silent. So sue me,” Stiles said. 

“You held out longer than I expected,” Derek replied, looking across at him. 

“Well, there we go then, I'm obviously not as hyperactive as you make out.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Derek replied. 

“I'm bored.”

“We've been stuck in here for all of ten minutes,” Derek said, exasperatedly. 

“Yes and you've basically been pretending to sleep and I'm bored.”

“Well, what would you like to do? A nice game of eye spy? Hide and seek?” Derek said, with an innocent smile. 

“God, why do you always have to be such an ass,” Stiles groaned. “I hate you so much right now.”

“You don't hate me, you love me,” Derek teased. 

“I...I...Look, can we just have a normal conversation for once?” Stiles said, fidgeting and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. 

“I'm not sure you're capable of a normal conversation,” Derek said. “Just yesterday we started by talking about Cora's new job and ended up with you on some kind of tirade about whatshisnames death in Game of Thrones.”

“Whathisname? I...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. If you had been listening you would have known how...”

“Upset about it you are, I know, but I don't watch it and all those names are so freaking confusing. And similar! Tyrion and...Tybalt? I mean...Jesus, how am I supposed to remember whose who?”

“Tywin,” Stiles corrected him, face aghast. “Tybalt is from Romeo and Juliet.”

“Well I don't know do I,” Derek grumbled. 

“That much is clear,” Stiles huffed. “So, let's steer clear of Game of Thrones. I can do that. Let's talk about...I dunno...how's work?”

“It's good.”

There was a long beat of silence and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Any kind of follow up to that?” he asked. 

“Not really,” Derek said with a shrug. 

“It's a conversation Derek, you're supposed to go into a little details and then ask me how my work is going.”

“I know how your work is going. You told me all about the new Deputy, I listened to you go on about the robbery you busted with Parrish and I know that Marcus keeps leaving sweet wrappers in the cruiser which drives you insane. I know that Marian keeps stealing your curly fries and that your dad is thinking about retiring. I know that the little girl you helped when she was lost gave you a picture she drew of you and that you've put it up in your locker. I know that Amber and John are getting it on and I know that you think it's all down to you because your some kind of ridiculous station cupid.”

Stiles stared at him dumbfounded. 

“How do you remember all the names of my co-workers and yet no one from Game of Thrones?”

“I remembered Tyrion.”

“You _did_ remember Tyrion,” Stiles said, with a soft laugh. “I had no idea you actually listened when I rambled on about work.”

“Of course I listen,” Derek said, confused. 

Stiles looked down at his knees for a second and then smiled up at Derek. Derek resolutely ignored the twist in his stomach. 

“What else do you remember about my ramblings?” Stiles asked. There was something in his tone that made Derek sit up straighter, like something amazing could happen here if he just got the answer right, if he could just...admit to himself and to Stiles what his heart had been screaming at him for so long. 

“I...I know that you're worried about Scott because Allison was his first love and she left him. I know that you worry about your dad's heart. I know that when you talk about shows you love you get all flaily and adorable. I know that three weeks tomorrow is the anniversary of your mom's death and I know that you're gonna hole up at him for the whole day. But I know that if I turn up at your door with a tub of mint choc chip and a bottle of bourbon, you'll let me in and we'll watch Footloose because it was your mom's favourite film. I know that you envy Erica and Boyd because you wish you could find someone to love like they love each other. I know that I could give you that because...”

“Yeah?” Stiles prompted and Derek realised that Stiles had moved closer. 

“Because I've been in love with you for years,” Derek said hoarsely.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked again.

“Yeah,” Derek replied. 

“Well shit,” Stiles said, and suddenly they were kissing and Derek was wrapping his arms around Stiles before his mind had really acknowledged what was happening. He pulled Stiles into his lap and cradled the back of his head in one hand, the other splayed over his back. Stiles looped his arms around Derek's neck and deepened the kiss. 

“Stiles,” he whispered, in between kisses. “Stiles.”

“Derek...shut up,” Stiles replied, turning the kiss soft and sweet. 

“Wait,” Derek said and instantly Stiles pulled back.

“What is it?” Stiles said, looking apprehensive as his arms began to slip away from Derek's neck. Derek reached up quickly and grabbed his elbows, keeping his arms firmly in place.

“I just...I meant what I said.”

“I know you did,” Stiles said, with a tender smile. “I love you too. Have done for years but I thought...”

“That there was no chance?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, same here. Why do you think I never said a damn word.”

“I thought you were straight,” Stiles said, letting himself sink back into Derek's lap. 

“I've dated guys in the past. I just hadn't met the right one until you.”

“Oh really? I'm the right guy? Like... _the_ guy?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied with a decisive nod.

“Wait...seriously?” Stiles said. “You think I'm like...the one?”

“Well, yeah...but...oh God, please don't freak out about that. I mean, I don't want to scare you off and it's cool if you don't...”

Stiles silenced him with another kiss and Derek could feel the smile on his lips. 

“Do you realise,” Stiles said, resting their foreheads together. “That about an hour ago when this lift broke down, we were just friends and now you're professing your undying love to me and saying you went to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“I didn't say those words exactly,” Derek teased, tightening his arms around Stiles. 

“But it was implied?”

“Hell yes.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“If I'd known that all I had to do was get stuck in an elevator with you I would have done this years ago.”

“Me too,” Derek said, pulling Stiles down into another mind numbingly good kiss. 

There was a sudden chiming and then a tinny voice came over the elevators intercom system. 

_“Hello? Is anyone trapped in there?”_

“Are you kidding me?” Derek groaned, pushing his face into Stiles' neck. Stiles laughed and attempted to disentangle himself from Derek's arms. “Where do you think you're going?”

“To answer so we can get out of here,” Stiles said, finally freeing himself from Derek's lap. 

“I don't want to get out of here,” Derek grumbled. 

“You don't want to get out of this elevator, grab some take out and head back up to your apartment?” Stiles said, voice husky with promise that made Derek uncomfortable in the trouser region. 

“Well. When you put it like that,” Derek said. 

“Exactly,” Stiles said, pressing the button. “There's two of us in here. We've been stuck in here for an hour, where the hell have you guys been?”

_“I'm sorry sir,” the man said._

“Oh, it's ok,” Stiles said, grinning down at Derek. “In fact, we might actually owe you a beer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


End file.
